EXTRA ATTACK
'EXTRA ATTACK '''is the unlocking method introduced on May 12, 2014 as part of DDR 2013's "renewal update." It was first announced on Konami's BEMANI Namahousou live-stream on April 17, 2014. The EXTRA ATTACK unlocking method allows the players to unlock EXTRA STAGE-only songs available on the EXTRA ATTACK folder. By playing songs of the EXTRA ATTACK folder, you fill the SURVIVED BONUS meter. Once you complete the meter of a song, you'll unlock a chart of that song for normal play. What you've filled of the SURVIVED BONUS meter of a song carries between games. Mechanics * With the "renewal update" in DDR 2014, EXTRA STAGE is now Premium Play only. * To start, all charts of the EXTRA ATTACK songs are hidden during regular gameplay. Only charts that were unlocked through EXTRA ATTACK are available during regular gameplay. ** At the EXTRA STAGE, the EXTRA ATTACK folder is accessible with all the charts, including all the charts not yet unlocked for regular play. * To access EXTRA STAGE, you need to earn 9 stars. The Star System introduced in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX is still in effect. ** As of August 13, 2014, you can earn an additional star for either using LIFE4 or RISKY at the end of each stage. In Versus Play, if you're using Premium Mode, EXTRA STAGE shows up more easily. It is unknown how this happens exactly. * Singles and Doubles charts must be unlocked separately. * EXTRA ATTACK songs must be played with LIFE4 gauge, like EXTRA STAGE is normally played. ** CHALLENGE charts that can be unlocked through the ''Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) event must be played with RISKY on (see below). * The time you survived an EXTRA ATTACK song in EXTRA STAGE determines how much the SURVIVED BONUS meter fills up. Completely filling the SURVIVED BONUS meter unlocks the chart for that difficulty as well as the difficulties below it for regular play. How the SURVIVED BONUS is calculated exactly is currently unknown. ** For example, filling up the SURVIVED BONUS meter for the Singles DIFFICULT chart will unlock a song's BEGINNER, BASIC, and DIFFICULT charts for regular play, but not the EXPERT chart (filling up the SURVIVED BONUS meter for the same song's Doubles DIFFICULT chart will unlock only BASIC and DIFFICULT, not EXPERT). ** If you clear the chart, you will automatically unlock the chart for that difficulty (as well as the charts for the difficulties below it, if they hadn't been unlocked already). * As of July 24th, 2014, you can unlock the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム songs via EXTRA ATTACK. ** The Private BEMANI Academy and Triple Journey songs are still unlockable by play session. This is because both events ended before the DDR 2014 update. Unlockable Songs The following songs are available for unlocking since May 12, 2014 (includes the three TAG's Birthday Bash songs): * ヤマトなでなで♡かぐや姫 / ロマンチック♡Prim姫 * Elysium / nc ft. NRG Factory * esrev:eR / TAG meets "eimy" * AETHER / TAG underground * SABER WING (satellite silhouette remix) / TAG The following songs are available for unlocking since June 5, 2014 (all are Konami original songs): * Din Don Dan / Ryu☆ feat.Mayumi Morinaga * IMANOGUILTS / Mystic Moon * ちゅ～いん☆バニー / 阿部靖広 feat. Strawberry Wink The following song is available for unlocking as part of the GUMI 5th Anniversary party presented by BEMANI ''event: * Idola / iconoclasm feat.GUMI The following song is available for unlocking since July 4, 2014: * Party Lights (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Remix) / Tommie Sunshine * Idola received a CHALLENGE chart on the same day, again available through EXTRA ATTACK. The following song is available for unlocking since July 11, 2014: * SUPER HERO - DJ YOSHITAKA feat.Michaela Thurlow - ''DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY2 The following song is available for unlocking since July 18, 2014: * Habibe (Antuh muhleke) / Wendy Parr - DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY2 * As of July 24th, 2014, you can also unlock the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム songs via EXTRA ATTACK. This includes IX's CHALLENGE charts. The following songs received CHALLENGE charts on August 1, 2014, unlockable through EXTRA ATTACK: * 嘆きの樹 - 金獅子 - beatmaniaIIDX 13: DistorteD * JOMANDA - DJ YOSHITAKA - jubeat copious APPEND ** Both songs must be unlocked as part of the 発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡 (Discover! Resurrected BEMANI Ruins) event first, before their CHALLENGE charts can be unlocked through EXTRA ATTACK. The following song is available for unlocking since August 14, 2014: * 灼熱Beach Side Bunny - DJ Mad Mass Izm* - beatmaniaIIDX 18: Resort Anthem On August 15, 2014, the Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) event started. The following songs received CHALLENGE charts as part of the event: * Din Don Dan / Ryu☆ feat.Mayumi Morinaga * Elysium / nc ft. NRG Factory * IMANOGUILTS / Mystic Moon * SABER WING (satellite silhouette remix) / TAG * ちゅ～いん☆バニー / 阿部靖広 feat. Strawberry Wink * ヤマトなでなで♡かぐや姫 / ロマンチック♡Prim姫 The following song is available for unlocking since August 21, 2014: * 阿波おどり -Awaodori- やっぱり踊りはやめられない - U1 ミライダガッキ連と矢印連 - remix of 阿波おどり -Awaodori- from ミライダガッキFutureTomTom and REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer-'' The following song is available for unlocking since August 28, 2014: * SUMMER SPECIAL CAMPAIGN! - Lucky Vacuum - ''REFLEC BEAT The following song is available for unlocking since September 4, 2014: * starmine / Ryu☆ - beatmaniaIIDX 4th style The following songs received CHALLENGE charts on October 16, 2014 as part of the Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) event: * Kind Lady / OKUYATOS - DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution 6thMIX- (JP CS) * Malacca / nc ft. NRG Factory - DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (NA CS) * Tribe / 猫叉Master - DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX * The Konami Arcade Championship songs that received CHALLENGE charts on October 31, 2013 (Children of the Beat, WILD SIDE, heron, New Gravity, Straight Oath, Condor, Beautiful Dream, and south) can also be unlocked by everyone through the Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) event. After unlocking the CHALLENGE charts for Kind Lady, Malacca, and Tribe, CHALLENGE charts for the following song are unlockable between October 16, 2014 and November 13, 2014: * PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ / 2MB - DanceDanceRevolution CS As more songs appear in EXTRA ATTACK, this section will be updated. Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) Starting on August 15, 2014, CHALLENGE charts will appear to be unlocked at the EXTRA STAGE in the 鬼のEXTRA ATTACK folder once you've fully unlocked the song for which you want to unlock its CHALLENGE charts. One MISS while unlocking the 鬼のEXTRA ATTACK charts will give you a GAME OVER. From August 15, 2014, to September 12, 2014, CHALLENGE charts for Din Don Dan, Elysium, IMANOGUILTS, SABER WING (satellite silhouette remix), ちゅ～いん☆バニー and ヤマトなでなで♡かぐや姫 can be unlocked. From October 16, 2014, to November 13, 2014, CHALLENGE charts for Kind Lady, Malacca, Tribe, and PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ and the Konami Arcade Championship 2013 CHALLENGE charts can be unlocked. Trivia *In DDR 2014, the DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY2 crossovers received new album jackets, which are completely different from their HOTTEST PARTY2 banners. * ちゅ～いん☆バニー is currently the only EXTRA ATTACK song with a Shock Arrow CHALLENGE chart. * 嘆きの樹's CHALLENGE charts became the highest rated strong style charts upon its appearance in DDR 2014's EXTRA ATTACK event (at Level 18), breaking the record previously held by PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s EXPERT charts, Spanish Snowy Dance's CHALLENGE charts, New Generation's CHALLENGE charts, and Air Heroes's CHALLENGE charts, and Idola's CHALLENGE charts (all Level 17).